lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/Cosmetta
Cosmetta is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, and is one of the numerous unlockable characters in the game. She is a deity that has orders to destroy certain areas of the universe, with the ability to destroy planets. Despite this, she is super clumsy and terrible with aim, accidentally creating black holes where they don't need to be. She resides in the Cosmic Lighthouse, and is a sister of Rosalina and Gravitina. Cosmetta belongs to the tricky class, being the most perplex of all characters in style because of her awkwardly fast movements and her usage of...very unusual weapons, able to destroy bits of space and create vacuums to suck in opponents. She is very destructive and very rarely works well with others, but she is very good at doing damage to a team on her own even if it means putting some of her own teammates in danger. Cosmetta is unlocked through having data of Super Mario: Elemental Journey or by clearing 100 matches. Playstyle Cosmetta is a tall, heavyweight fighter that has dazzling agility and very floaty jumps, being very easy to control and use, but landing attacks can be rather troublesome for her. Her defenses are unique; while she does take lots of damage fairly quickly, she is completely invincible to physical attacks and those that attempt to land such attacks will instead take that damage themselves as she goes into a red bubble. While lacking abilities like wall jumping or ledge clinging, Cosmetta can do a very simple double jump and therefore cross large distances in just a single bound. She is more of an aerial fighter than a ground one; she can levitate indefinitely in the air or fly around. She is classified as a tricky fighter for various reasons. She possesses a very unusual control stat, she can move left and right at supernatural speeds and "snake" around the battlefield, and is very difficult to hit with most attacks. However, her own attacks are difficult to land too, but have advantages even if they don't work the way Cosmetta wants them to. Some of her attacks involve using her hands to fire a blast that destroys a piece of space, leaving a small white void that damages any fighter on contact. By charging her power, the blast can go a further distance and can cause major destruction. Mastering Cosmetta's accuracy will make her a very deadly foe. Cosmetta is almost built to solely piss other players off. Her inner triggers are solely used to dodge attacks, and the bottom triggers are used to activate her defense bubble to mirror physical projectiles away from her such as missiles. However, she isn't very good at working on a team and her attacks don't seem to be biased against her opponents only, they can also attack unsuspecting teammates. Unlike other characters such as Crow however, Cosmetta has the capability to work with others, fully appreciating those that can heal her and having the capability to inverse the effects of her black holes -- making them heal instead of damage. One weapon she utilizes is the Black Hole Gun, which is a notoriously difficult weapon to use thanks to her clumsiness and bad aim. When the player is using the weapon, the crosshairs zoom around the screen randomly and Cosmetta seems to have trouble keeping her balance. By charging up the weapon, the black hole will go further. Once the explosion happens, a black hole will be left behind that will suck up a player to it, making them take constant damage. The black hole will eventually dissipate after ten seconds, but in the meantime other players can beat upon that character, taking advantage of their sticky situation. She can have up to three holes at a time. Beyond her signature abilities, Cosmetta has special moves designed only for this game. She can (with significantly more ease) fire various color-coded portals that she can use to either get around even faster or fire attacks into. Cosmetta can quickly fire dark stars from her hands which deal small, yet reliable amounts of damage to her opponents. The dark star attack works well with portals, as Cosmetta can set up multiple portals and fire stars through them to take foes off guard, and can also launch black holes through the portals if the aim is just right. However, opponents can easily abuse the portals to their advantage too, able to set up many strategies with them. One thing Cosmetta has really going for her is her highly advanced, unorthodox playstyle that makes her very hard to predict for new players, but if a player constantly uses the same strategies for her then she can coversely be very easy to find out. From her absurd range of level strategies to her almost never-ending possibilities of attack combinations, it should be rather difficult to have a weakness exposed for the player, but abusing the same tactics can make Cosmetta pretty easy to hit hard. Her invincibility to all physical attacks makes it hard to hit her too, granting her true invincibility from fighters who rely on physical strength only. Cosmetta does have a fair share of weaknesses. For one, her high complexity as a character can really throw off inexperienced players. For two, her weapon aim is downright awful, while she can fire portals with some ease, her Black Hole Gun aim is much to be desired, it's so bad that it is almost completely unreliable. Patience and time, though, will eventually allow the player to master that talent, which can in turn make Cosmetta a completely formidable opponent on the field. Once the character is mastered, one can see her as overpowered, and as a result Cosmetta has seen tournament bans across the world. Cosmetta works best with those that can benefit her. She can reverse black hole effects to cause healing instead of damage to help out multiple allies, and can help force enemies away from her turf, which is very useful in very tense situations. Healers are very appreciated, such as Leah, but tanks who can really resist attacks are also equally appreciated, as she can have help taking on the special attackers that greatly threaten her presence on the battlefield. Cosmetta also needs a lot of help when dealing with a team full of special attackers, as they can easily finish her off if she's not with anyone else. Iron Mask can really help deal with those. Cosmetta's FINALE is Black Hole Mayhem, a very obscene attack that allows her to fire a large number of highly magnetic black holes across the battlefield, which can easily drag in players. Opponents will be easily sucked in, but Cosmetta's more focused power will allow allies to have a much greater chance of escaping. After fifteen seconds at up, Cosmetta will open her eyes and the black holes will snap shut on her opponents, causing extreme damage. It is possible to escape the attack by very quickly following a large set of button commands, which may or may not be able to be done in time. While very complex as a character and one that may be very difficult to master indeed, Cosmetta can prove herself to be a good ally for a team, able to use various offensive and defensive tactics. She is very dangerous though, able to make holes in her own team, but an excellent player can avoid doing that. Notable techniques Star Rush By holding down an attack button, Cosmetta will constantly fire dark-colored stars ahead of her, which don't do much damage but can easily slice through enemies. This skill is important for Cosmetta as it is her only reliable offense strategy unless the player has completely mastered the aim of firing black holes. Mirror Bubble If a bottom trigger is pressed down, a red bubble will form around Cosmetta which will mirror physical projectiles back at opponents that send them forwards her, instead of outright destroying them. This can be used to give her an even bigger edge than before. Black Hole Shot If the special attack button is held down, the screen will switch to a first-person view and show a set of crosshairs wildly roaming the screen. By releasing the button, Cosmetta will fire forward a black hole. The longer the button is held down, the further the shot will go. Trophies ''Standard'' :"The older yet estranged sister of Rosalina, a deity that was tasked to destroy certain areas of the universe with her Cosmic Lighthouse. She is very energetic and...rather self-centered, way confident in herself and her abilities. There is not much of her to be proud of herself for though, her aim is clumsy and awful, and she accidentally creates black holes when she means to destroy planets." ''Alt'' :"Cosmetta has a slew of abilities, but her most interesting one is her ability to create black holes. These one-person holding holes are very magnetic and can suck out energy from captured targets. She has a varying amount of different talents, but that's her most special one. Other ones include her ability to thrust forward dark stars to slice up foes and create portals to get around fast." ''FINALE'' :"Cosmetta's FINALE is Black Hole Mayhem, which causes her to spread black holes throughout the arena. After fifteen seconds, these black holes will close in on those they've captured and outright crush them! Those that have fallen into the holes can escape with a series of button combinatinos, but it is very difficult and sometimes impossible to do the whole combination in time." Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages